Beginnings and Endings
by Obscure-Saye
Summary: When Marco needs a roommate he meets someone new, he'd never expected the nicest of things neither the of greatest of losses to come to him so quickly and so unexpectedly. ( Smut in later chapters to come. Thank you for spending your time to read this. Updating maybe slow I apologize for that.)
1. Chapter 1

He zoomed onto the bird flying to its nest to feed its young. Snapping the photo of the robin, and he heaved a small sigh, he loved this small thing that didn't even take any effort. Taking photos. He loved being able to snap a perfect photo in such a seemless manner, yet it was also hard you needed to time it just right and then there has to be perfect lighting for the picture and you must be at the perfect view and angle to capture the photo.

He slowly brought the camera down from his eyes letting it rest on his chest. All around him on this brisk spring morning people jogged and walked there dogs. Birds chirped and the breeze tickled his neck, a smile broke out across his face. He began to walk down the path through the park he'd been dawdling about in for the past two hours. He looked at his watch, quarter to nine, 8:35. He began to pace himself to the nearby café to see his friends and get some coffee. As he did every morning.

He opened the door to the establishment hearing the familiar bell jingle and greeted by Sasha, the woman behind the counter, with her usual big beautiful heartful smile. "Marco! Hey, how have you been since yesterday morning? Your usual coffee I presume?" He nodded smiling "Yes, and I've been good, getting some morning pictures before I set off to the library as usual. How have you been 'Potato Girl'?"

"Well 'Freckled Jesus' let me say its been a boring morning, nothing new really." She said letting out a long groan of disapproval. "Where's Con-man?" Hers eyes lit up hearing the man ask about their close friend Connie. "He's teaching the 'new boy' some good ol' tricks." He nodded understanding that he shouldn't bother the other man. Sasha handed Marco his coffee that she had made during the entire conversation.

She tapped away on the new cash registers they had gotten three weeks earlier, the same amount as always. He already had the four dollars and some change out and got a receipt and a couple of Lincolns back from his friend.

He thanked her and began to walk out, on his way he got a glimpse of the 'new boy'. His hair had the same under cut that he had, darker under and lighter on top, his body donned a hoody that hung on his shoulders a pair of beat up ripped jeans and a red beanie. He had his cartilage on his left ear pierced and snake bites, the two clear little ball piercings were hardly visible.

He was carrying a box labeled fragile but even for a male of his stature he was having trouble with it. Marco rushed over to help him from toppling over and dropping the important contents of the box. He had forgotten his camera was resting on his chest and the box only pushed it more into him. "Oh... um... thanks..." The man grumbled, he was only a few centimeters shorter than himself, his eyes were a cool hazel with a green ring in the inner most part of his iris. He held this cold expression that didn't seem like it would ever fade. They set down the box in the back and with no words spoken Marco left.

He had stood in the public library, he worked there organizing and putting back returned books. Today there wasn't much work that had to be done. He looked at the door, it was just this morning that it had been sunny and gorgeous, now it was nasty, mucky, and rainy. In the window by the main double doors was his new flyer he had put up when he came in that morning. He had moved into a new apartment and thought a long while about getting a roommate.

"Hey Marco? I need to know where that atlas book on Europe is, I forgot to scan it back into the system before hand." Krista Lenz, a small blonde who lived with her girlfriend, asked seeming a little worried. "I haven't put it up yet, its right here." He said handing the large book to her. She thanked him and walked back to her scanner and computer, the place she would stay for hours. Some people left and some walked in, mostly business workers and children who were researching for projects.

Marco turned to pick up another book to see the one he was going to grab right in front of his face. "You helped me, so here." The boy from the café said with a smug grin. "Oh, why thank you very much."

Marco finished putting that set of books away sooner with the help of the other. "So, why did you help me?" The stranger snorted as if trying not to laugh. "To make us even." "Even? Only because I helped you with a box?" "Yeah, I don't like being in people's debt."

Debt, huh? But he wouldn't have even thought another thing on the matter , he would've lived his life not worrying about something so small... Oh well, he was grateful for the help.

Marco pushed the book cart back over to Krista so she could fill it up again and he turned back to the other male. He'd seen him this morning and now and yet he hadn't even bothered to introduce himself. "Sorry to only be doing this now, but my names Marco, Marco Bodt." He extended his hand to the smaller male. "Uh.. Jean, Jean Kirschtien.." Jean took his hand and shook it firmly.

He smiled. "Jean, sounds french, yes?" He nodded indicating it was. "Can you speak french?" He nodded again but didn't show any sign he was going to speak in the other language.

After a long silence between the two Jean said "See you around Marco. Later." And began making his way to the main entrance before stopping and he stood still for a while.

He was probably waiting for the rain to lighten up a bit before leaving, but he just stood there so Marco just went back to his job of putting books in their respective places. He couldn't help it though, watching Jean just stand there and tap away at his phone before he went back to staring.

Marco just shook his head in confusion and put away a fiction book on dragons and other mythical creatures. He focussed on his job over what Jean was doing, he wanted to get off work as soon as possible, maybe he could get some good shots of the rain droplets on his window.

His phone started to buzz, he scrambled to pick it up. He turned to see if Jean was still there but he was already gone it seemed. " Hello?" "Hey I saw your flyer about you wanting to rent out a room?" "Yeah, where you thinking about stopping by to see it?" "Yeah, I can come over to see it tomorrow, is that fine, after 2:30 in the afternoon?" "Yeah of course, I'll see you then? We'll talk about rent and all the tomorrow aswell, yeah?" "Sure." The call ended suddenly, he didn't even get the name of the man on the phone.

Marco finished up his work and left the library with two books, one on cooking and the other on how to take care of kittens. He got three pictures of the rain and drove home as quickly as possible.

He stopped by a small store to buy a litter box, litter, several cat toys, and cat food for the little guy he found. He thought over his day all the way home to his apartment, he found a kitten out on the street this morning, met someone new, and got an offer for a roommate. This seemed to be a fairly out of the norm but good day.

The kitten was a little calico kitten. He seemed old enough to eat dry food but Marco wasn't sure how old the little guy was. His mind wander over what to name the small thing. Maybe he'd ask Sasha or Connie, or maybe Jean...?

When he got home he set up the litter box and set down two tiny bowls, one with water and the other with the dry food. He set down the toys and went off through the living room and kitchen, which were connected, to find the kitten.

He looked through the hallway and in the bathroom, he looked into the mostly empty extra room. Nope, not there either, one last room to check, Marco's room. He the ajar door to see the kitten snuggled up by Marco's pillow. Marco lifted his camera from his chest where it had been resting since he got home and snapped a photo, the shutter's noise woke the kitten and he yawned. Marco snapped another picture, so cute Marco had thought to himself. Marco loved cute things, even if it wasn't manly he just couldn't help it, he loved it!

That night he had chinese take out, he didn't feel like cooking and didn't feel like doing dishes either. So he took the lazy way out, he went to bed almost immediately after putting away the left over foods. His fortune seemed odd "Wait for the day to confess the right thing at the right time." What did that mean? Oh well it doesn't matter now he thought.

The next day Marco cleaned his apartment so he didn't leave a bad impression on the person who was coming to see the extra room Marco had up. The room had a bed and a bookshelf, but nothing else, the carpet was a dull dark blue faded from age and use. As 3:00 came around he heard a knock on the door and when he opened it he was rather shocked to see who was there. In front of him stood the boy he had only just met the day before.

"...Jean?" "Who else would it be?"

Okay well that was short... but it took me forever to write. I honestly love JeanMarco but unless its smut I'm not really a good writer, oh well if you liked it please leave a review and I'll come out with chapter two as soon as possible. Thank you for taking the time to read this.( UxU;;)

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fanfiction are owned by me, they are owned by the creators of the anime/manga of Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan. I am early showing my fan support for a ship pertaining to the anime and manga and my support of the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco yawned as he got up out of bed. He groggily started to walk to take his morning shower, then it hit him. Some one was coming to see the room, was the apartment clean enough? He'd give it a good vacuuming after he got showered and dressed. Today was Sunday so the public library was closed, no work to be done today.

He dusted and vacuumed, he only dusted once a month but he felt he should clean the place to the best of his ability. The kitten had been running around trying to play with everything in sight. Running away from the vacuum and

As 3:00 came around he heard a knock on the door and when he opened it he was rather shocked to see who was there. In front of him stood the boy he had only just met the day before. Marco stared. "…Jean?" "Who else would it be?"

Slightly confused seeing the shorter man he'd only met yesterday, standing in his door way, invited him in. "So, you were the one who called?" "Yeah, I saw your flyer, I thought you'd have known it was me… Sorry 'bout that." "No it's fine, really. I'm just glad someone I know is the one coming to look at the room."

"Well… You honestly don't know me very well. Just my name and where I work really." Jean said as quickly as Marco ended the sentence. "Oh.. Well why don't I get to know you." Marco began walking to the hall. "Obviously this is the living room and kitchen, this in front of me is the bathroom." Marco said pointing to his left.

"Yeah… sure, okay." He seemed awkward as Marco showed him around the apartment, yet Marco thought it was just the fact they don't really know each other. "This is the extra room and the room at the end of the hall is mine." Jean nodded, opening the door to the empty room.

The room had white walls like the rest of the apartment, one bed and a small bookshelf. The floor was a dark blue and faded from use. Jean walked in inspecting the room from corner to corner. "So.. What is rent, how much?" "Yeah.. Sixty-six dollars a week." Jean gave him a look. "isn't that 265 a month?"

Marco sighed. "Yeah that's why no one wants to rent the room… yet that 265 pays off half water, electric, all those things." Jean thought for a second. "How much do you pay for this place?" "Well… about 530 a month." Jean's jaw dropped.

"No way are you making enough to pay for this place with the job you have." Marco looked down. "My parents are high middle class so they give me about one hundred a month for anything I need, like food.." "So your parents are loaded but you insist on not taking more of there money?"

"I'd like to think they've done enough for me, I only take what is necessary." "Well with a roommate you'd have the money to not take from your parents.. Seems like you'd rather be independent than be at there expense." Marco looked up at him.

"Yeah…" Jean walked back to the door way leading to the hall way where Marco stood. "I want to see the bathroom." Marco let him pass and watched him open the bathroom door and peer in.

When Jean came back out he looked back to the kitchen and living room. "Sixty-six dollars, hmm." After a long pause Jean took out his phone. He pressed a couple of numbers and held the phone to his right ear.

"Connie? Yeah, how much do I make a month with my wage?" He nodded, so he was calling to see if he could even pay that much. Marco felt his stomach drop, what if he couldn't… Marco would have to keep taking from his parents.

Damn why does everything have to cost so much money, as kids it seemed like everything was there and you didn't have to worry not you can afford toilet paper cause it was always there. Marco let the anger invade his thoughts but kept a positive expression.

"Yeah.. Thanks Connie. Yeah I'll see you tomorrow, thanks again. Bye." Jean end and turned to Marco. "So?" Marco let the one word slip out of anxiousness. "Well I'll have to pack up my stuff first so I won't bee moving in till maybe Wednesday."

Marco smiled and nodded understanding he wouldn't be there within a couple of hours of saying he'd take the room. "That's fine, thank you for taking my offer." Marco shook Jean's hand roughly. Jean smiled at Marco.

"Hey I just needed a place to stay, I've been crashing at friends houses rather than having my own. So don't think you're all to special." Marco let that slip past him, his mind quickly jumped to the kitten that had just come out from under the couch.

"Oh! Hey, do you like cats?" Jean raised a brow. "They're fine, I'm more of a dog person. Why?" Marco walked out of the hallway to the living room to pick up the little fuzz ball. "Him, I found him outside on the side of the road and so far I haven't seen any missing kitten signs anywhere."

"Oh… he's a cute lil' thing isn't he." Marco rubbed behind the kittens ears. "Yeah he doesn't have a name and tomorrow I'm taking him to the vet. To make sure he has a bill of health." "Why not ask someone to name him for you?" Marco looked up at jean. "Well you're my new roommate, you name him."

"He looks like he'd be a… Felix?" Marco looked at the little kitten in his arms. "Felix? What does it mean?" Jean kept his eyes on the kitten. "Felix is Latin for 'lucky'" Lucky… he was pretty lucky to survive being on the street like he was.

"Felix… yeah that sounds like a great name! Thank you Jean." Jean nodded. "Well I have to be going I got to get my stuff packed and bring it over soon. I'll see you later Marco."

"Yeah, see you later." With that Jean let himself out and Marco was left standing in the living room with little Felix in his arms. He had a roommate, he didn't know much about him though. Sorry Jean I have to do something before I can actually let you stay here.

Marco set down Felix and grabbed his laptop from his bag next to the couch. He sat down and flipped open the laptop. He messaged a man by the name Thomas. "Hey can you do a background check on a person for me?"

Name: Thomas Wagner

Subject: Back ground check

Date: X/X/XX

"Yeah sure anything you need, Marco. Who is it? Did you get a roommate?"

Name: Marco Bodt

Subject: Back ground check

Date: X/X/XX

"Yes his name is Jean Kirschtein. Tell me if he has any bad records."

Name: Thomas Wagner

Subject: Back ground check

Date: X/X/XX

"Okay I'll get back to you when I'm done. Glad you got a roommate Marco. See you around."

Marco closed his laptop and looked at the room. In front of the couch was a small black coffee table with a basket holding the remote and a screwdriver sitting in the middle of it. He had basic cable, nothing more than eighty channels. He grabbed the remote turning on the television.

His laptop pinged after about two hours of Marco watching TV. He opened it to see he got a new message from Thomas.

Name: Thomas Wagner

Subject: Back ground check

Date: X/X/XX

"He had a charge of assault but the charges were dropped. He was charged with assaulting a man named Eren Yaeger but he seemed to have dropped the assault charges after two weeks. Jean has a clear slate other than that."

Name: Marco Bodt

Subject: Back ground check

Date: X/X/XX

"Okay, thank you Thomas. That's all I needed to know."

Marco sighed in relief, he wasn't some criminal. Though he assaulted Eren? Wasn't that the hard-headed kid from high school? Marco went to the bookshelf underneath the TV, he pulled out the yearbook and flipped through to his year. Sure enough there he was, Eren Yaeger.

Eren was the boy who was friends with Armin, Marco had met him once but he never got close enough to really get to know him. Armin was one of Marco good friends from high school, the studied and worked on projects together.

He looked through the yearbook for another thirty minutes remembering the great times he had during his high school years. He remembered the troubling times as well, smiles and frowns flickered over Marco's features.

He was scanning the names in one of the pages before he stopped. The hazel eyes with a green ring around the pupils stared back at Marco. The smile struck him hard, the messy top of his hair and the clean undercut popped off the page.

The name was burning charcoal, spelling out 'Jean Kirschtein'. So Jean went to his high school, yet they never met. Marco furrowed his brows. He asked Sasha and Connie, and they both said they knew him before he was working at the café. So why had Marco never met him?

His computer pinged again, he reached over and put the laptop on his legs. He read the message and felt his stomach twinge.

Name: Thomas Wagner

Subject: Back ground check

Date: X/X/XX

"Be careful Marco. Don't trust that guy until you know him very well."

Yet he felt he already trusted Jean… didn't he..

Marco let that message sink in until he fell asleep that night.

"Jean, hey." Marco said seeing the man coming into the library. "Hey, I got everything packed up a little earlier than I thought I would. I thought after you get off we could go get an extra key for me so I don't have to track you down to get it."

"Yeah, I thought about that this morning. Do you need any help with setting your stuff in the room?" Jean shrugged. "Depends, I'll find you when I need it." "Kay" Marco smiled and continued to put the books away.

"Hey… where is the… never mind." Jean started but got a nervous look on his face. "Hmm? What do you need?" "Do you have book in here that have… you know…" "Horror, Comedy, Non-fiction? Give me a category then we can go from there."

Jean frowned. "Do you have Romance novels here?" "You like romantic novels? What kind of Romance?" Jean groaned and motioned for Marco to move closer. "I'll tell you a thing, please don't kick me out before I even move in…" Marco was caught off guard. "Why would I kick you out?"

Jean heaved a long sigh and mumbled. "I… I'm gay, Marco." He blinked, letting the new information settle in his brain. "Kick you out, for something such as you liking the same sex. Do you think I'm a closed minded jerk or something." Marco laughed receiving a bewildered look from the smaller man.

"Jean I don't care if you like men. Honestly I've dated both genders, even a transgender. Being gay won't change anything but the fact that now I know what you prefer." Jean gulped and stayed quiet.

"Although… none of my relationships ever worked out… and I haven't dated since I was eighteen…" Jean raised a brow intrigued with the last bit of information. "Why not?" "Well… I committed to the relationship and it ended horribly… her name was Mina Carolina, and I loved her…"

Marco felt tears burn their way to the edges of his eyelids. "You don't have to talk about it… if its something so bad that it makes you cry, you shouldn't think about it." Marco looked at Jean and wiped his tears. "You.. You're to friendly to cry, keep smiling that smile you have always smiled."

Marco smiled at Jean and thanked him. "I will tell you though… she died… I said I had loved her and… she was talking to me on the phone while driving, she wasn't paying attention." Marco wiped at his eyes again. "I committed with those three words and lost her in the same day.."

"I know… I knew Mina, I knew you… I just wasn't the nice guy who was liked by every one. I was the unpopular scum who barely passed high school and smoked in the bathroom stalls." Jean mad an angered face. "I didn't like being known by every one, I was too nice to say no…"

They both got quiet. "Well I know that you hated high school, but I don't even know your favorite color. Wow." Jean snorted trying not to laugh. "Blue, blue is my favorite color. What's yours Marco?"

"Green." He said looking at the green ring inside Jean's eyes. Jean's pupils dilated bigger then smaller slightly. Marco blinked and turned back to putting away his books.

"So Romance? You said you were gay, but I still don't know what that has to do with romance, do you want to read a book with adult male romance?" Jean blushed. "N-No! Just never mind with the books I'll be browsing randomly until your done, so we can go!"

Marco laughed as Jean walked away.

As Marco pushed the cart back to Krista he noticed Jean with his nose in a book. He smiled, maybe he'd let Jean take some of his old books that he's read a hundred times over.

"Bye Krista, I'll see you tomorrow." Marco waved good-bye to her and she waved back. He quickly walked to Jean and poked his shoulder. "I'm ready to leave, what book are you reading?" "Okay, its just the 'Da Vinci Code'."

Marco smiled wide. "If you like it, I have a copy back at the apartment." Jean nodded and the two proceeded to leave the library. "Hey, if you have a car here why do you walk to the café?" "Oh well, I actually go to the park before I go to the café." "Why the park?"

"I want to become a professional photographer. So as an amateur photographer I go to the park and take pictures. I park my car outside the park, take pictures, go to the café, get my usual coffee, and head back to go to work." Jean could only let out an "Oh." as his reply.

The two got into Marco's car and buckled up. "What music do you like?" "I'm the kind of person who prefers dub-step and alternative rock, but I'll listen to anything." "So is popular music fine?" Marco asked reaching to turn on the car. "Yeah."

Marco backed out of the parking space and drove off to get an extra key made and to get the last of Jean's belongings.

Once they got back to the apartment Jean had brought in the last of his stuff and went to set it in his room. "Have you eaten yet, Marco?" "No, why?" Jean came back and held up a twenty dollar bill. "Want pizza?"

A knock came to the door and Jean got up from the couch to open it. He paid the money, signed the receipt and took the pizzas thanking the delivery boy. He set them on the coffee table opening the one on top. Marco had grabbed paper plates and ranch dressing.

"Ranch? What's that for?" "Oh sorry I'm weird, I like dipping my pizza in ranch, like people dip fries in ketchup." "..Does it taste good?" Marco took a bite out of his slice of pizza. "Well it's different for different people."

Time passed quickly as they ate. Around eight Marco put away the leftovers and threw away the paper plates and napkins. "Hey Marco, how old are you?" Marco looked at jean and answered him slowly. "Turning twenty-one in June, two months from now. How old are you?" "Just turned twenty-two."

So he was older than Marco, figured that with him being a little shorter than him he could be the same age. "Well I guess I'll have to get alcohol for your birthday present." Marco laughed. "Nah I don't actually want to drink, I don't really see why people like to drink beer tastes bad."

"Well its different for different people. At least get drunk for your twenty-first birthday after that you don't have to drink ever again. Marco nodded and headed to his room. "See you in the morning, I'm going to bed." Felix followed Marco to his room. "Night."

That night Marco slept soundly, Felix snuggled up next to him. He slept the best sleep he's had in a long time. He felt safe, safer than he had just being alone like he had been.

All thanks to a stranger that wasn't such a stranger anymore. He felt safe with Jean there… oddly. He felt like he had already become the best of friends with Jean. Yet they'd only known each other for four days. They had met on a Saturday and today was Tuesday night.

Marco slept soundly, his dreams filled with his new found friend, but he wouldn't remember these dreams in the morning. He wouldn't remember these dreams that invaded his deep desires…

Felix began to purr as he too fell in a deep sleep…

So, updating quickly here's chapter 2. I hope you guys like it. I've made it longer but again I'm not a very good writer. I'd rather read my ideas than write them uxu;; sorry if there are any mistakes. Criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading this \uwu/

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fanfiction are owned by me, they are owned by the creators of the anime/manga of Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan. I am early showing my fan support for a ship pertaining to the anime and manga and my support of the show.


	3. Chapter 3

Life didn't change in the past few weeks, Jean worked hard at the café and Marco continued his photography. They learned more about each other as time had passed. Marco had snuck up on Jean and found out he's an amazing artist.

"Looks like Eren's adopted sister, Mikasa." Marco pointed out one day as he watched Jean drawing, in Jean's room. "Oh yeah well I can't deny, she is very beautiful but its only a practice drawing." "Did you like Mikasa or something?" Jean erased a smug nest to the shoulder of the girl.

"I thought I liked her, but I don't know she was the only girl that ever made me nervous. Well there's also one guy who makes me nervous but I don't show it." He said putting more detail in the girls expression.

The fact someone made Jean nervous left a clenching feeling in Marco's stomach. I'm probably just hungry, Marco thought to himself. "Do you want a sandwich?" Jean looked up at Marco. "Why are you thinking of food all of a sudden?" Marco laughed. "I think about food when I'm hungry, why else would it be on my mind?"

Jean shrugged and nodded setting down his drawing. "What do you have?" "Turkey, Ham, I basically have everything that goes on sandwiches."

Marco made himself a Turkey sandwich with lettuce and mayonnaise, Jean gave a weird face. "Ewww mayo? " Marco nodded. "That light mayo crap maybe healthier but it tastes like puke." Jean laughed and pinched Marco's stomach.

"No wonder you can pinch a bit." Marco's face heated up and he burst out. "Hey! I just like food, its not like I'm out of shape! I could pick you up and throw you down with ease." Marco said out of anger. "I dare you."

Marco set down his plate and stood tall in front of Jean. Jean made a scared face. "Oh I-I didn't mean it uh…" Marco picked him up over his shoulder and threw him onto the couch. "I may not look it but I'm strong Jean, you may be older but I'm still taller."

Jean poked Marco's side next to his stomach causing Marco to laugh. "Hey! Don't do that." "Oh is the big tough guy ticklish?" Jean began to tickle Marco elating laughs and gasps. "Haha- Jean! Stop- it hehe-hurts now stop!"

He stopped and smiled at Marco. "Not so tough now are you." "What should I punch a wall to be manly again?" The freckled man said picking up his sandwich and taking a bite out of it. Jean laughed at the comment.

Jean only acted like this around Marco. He recalled two mornings before when Jean was rude to a customer, but still did what the customer wanted. Marco had come in for his usual doughnut shop coffee and Jean was being yelled at by the man in a suit.

Jean didn't bother to be nice about him, he spoke his mind and told the man that his order was just a coffee. The man order something and took so much off of it that it ended up just being a coffee.

Jean was friendly and calm near Marco, but he never knew why. Jean was more of a giving orders and leading than a follower. He told Jean that on several occasions. Yet Jean refused to make decisions if Marco could make them.

Jean's birthday was in a five days. Marco didn't know what to get him or if he'd like anything. Jean will probably be drinking since he's turning twenty-two. Marco sighed. Connie would be turning twenty-one in May and Sasha is already twenty-one.

Sasha already drank, Connie knowing him would drink as well. 'You should at least get drunk one.' Jean's words rang out. Marco wasn't the type to break rules, especially not the law. He scratched his head furiously, what if they offered him a drink?

"Hey Jean, what do you want for your birthday?" Jean turned to Marco who was sitting on the couch next to him. "I don't know… Connie, Sasha, you, and me could just hang out here. Sasha and I could drink. Dunno about Connie and you're too much of an innocent child."

"You make it sound like I'm boring." Jean chuckled and nodded. "I bet you haven't even gone to a party or anything like that. You've never broken a rule or law, right?" Marco looked down. "No.. I haven't." "Ah see you're a good boy, like the teachers pet, too much of an innocent child."

Jean paused and seem to think about saying something. "Have you even… no that's going to far." "What is? Go on ahead and ask." Jean bit his lip and looked at Marco. "Don't get angry and if it's too personal then you don't have to answer… but… Have you even had.. Sex before?"

Marco blushed. "Is this just part of that whole I'm more comfortable with being 'innocent'?" Jean looked at the TV. "Well…" He ran his hand through is messy hair. Marco spoke up in the sudden silence. " No I haven't… at all had… that…" He felt his face heat up even thinking about that sort of thing.

Marco stood up and walked off to his room to lay down with Felix. Jean sat there and thought of how a dick move that was to ask something like that. Marco could hear Jean calling himself a big idiot.

Marco rubbed underneath the kittens chin, he covered his face in his pillows as the kitten scampered off the bed. He thought about it for a second then pulled his phone from his pocket and began to text Jean.

'I'm not coming out of my room cause

I'm comfortable. But I have the same

question, have you ever done it?"

'Well Yeah I have, but it was with the wrong

person at the wrong time. I kind of wish I could

take it back and wait till the right person for me

comes around so I could share that kind of thing

with them instead.'

Marco felt a twinge of regret asking him that. He buried his face back into his pillow and tried to take a nap.

Marco sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his clock, seeing it was one in the morning. His stomach rumbled so he got up to get himself something to eat.

When he got out of the hallway he saw Jean was fast asleep on the couch. Marco smiled and walked over to the fridge opening it to see a plate with plastic wrapping over it and a note.

'Marco, I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier. I made dinner but saw you were asleep.' Marco felt his cheeks warm up and he couldn't help smiling wider. Jean had made spaghetti and even made his plate for him.

Yes Jean only did these sort of nice things for Marco, he would only show this side of himself to Marco. It made him feel special, it made him feel that weird tingle in his stomach that he didn't understand. It made him feel happy.

He ate the spaghetti and washed his plate quickly as to not wake Jean. Marco looked over Jean who was softly sleeping. Marco went to Jean's room and brought his comforter to him. He covered Jean up and made sure he didn't wake him.

He stood there for a moment watching Jean's shoulders raise with his breathing. He looked calmer and younger. Marco didn't even realize but he sat down in front of Jean and intently looked over every detail of Jean's face.

A thought popped into his head, he ran to his room and came back with his camera. He set the brightness and turned off the flash. He muted the shutter and set the focus on Jean's face.

He took three photos from three different angles and deleted the two he didn't like the best. Marco set down his camera and sat back down looking for the remote to turn off the television. When he found the remote it was behind Jean.

Marco slowly and softly reached for the remote trying to not bother the man sleeping under him. As he wrapped his fingers around the remote Jean turned over and his face was touching Marco's arm.

Marco became still and his eyes widened out of alertness. Jean mumbled something but it was too soft for Marco to understand. He decided to try to remove the remote again but stop in his tracks.

Marco's face flushed a red hue, Jean had begun to leave small kisses on the freckled man's forearm. "Marco…" Jean made a face that left that tingle in Marco's stomach. Suddenly Jean bit softly at Marco's skin, sending shivers up Marco's back.

Marco couldn't handle this, he quickly pulled the remote out of its hiding spot, turned off the TV, and went to his room.

The rest of the night Marco had dreams engaging in his desires, yet Marco never did remember his dreams.

The next three days Marco was quiet and kept himself busy. He felt what happened when Jean was asleep should just be thought of as nothing more than Marco's wild imagination.

It never happened.. Right? Marco had to face it, Jean unconsciously kissed his arm and oddly it wasn't as bad as it could've been… Marco couldn't get the felling out of his head either, Jean had the softest lips. Marco never felt something so soft.

He shook his head, he needed to focus on work. He was taking tomorrow off for Jean's birthday so he had extra work to do today and his day was almost over.

Yet oddly Jean hadn't come in today after work, it made Marco frown at the thought. He loved seeing Jean when he was about to get off work. Suddenly the loud sound of pitter-patter hit the roof. "Ah it must be raining…" Marco grumbled.

Marco walked out of the library and stood there for a second. "Finally you came out." Marco whirled around to see Jean staring out towards the rain. "Oh my gosh! Jean how long have you been standing out here? You must be freezing!"

"Fifteen minutes and no, I'm not freezing. I've been out here thinking… just thinking.." Jean looked at Marco with a stern expression. Silence fell between them, the rain echoing all around them.

Thunder cracked, scaring both Marco and Jean. They looked at each other with startled expressions. "We should get going.." Jean said heading over to the car quickly. "Yeah."

Marco drove as quickly as possible as to not be caught In the rain for to long, as they drove no music and no words just silence filled the car. The awkward silence that thickened the air and strained your ears.

When they reached the apartment before Marco could get out of the car Jean grabbed his arm. "I'm homosexual…" Marco gave him a weird look. "I know." "I like guys… but I never thought one could come into my life and take it over within a few weeks…" Marco stayed quiet.

"I never thought someone could make me want to be nice and caring towards others… I.. I never thought he could be so nice and kind to me… I'm mixed up and confused, I'm nervous and I… I'm actually a little scared… Marco I… I…" Jean began to tear up.

"Jean.." Marco leaned over and hugged him. "this isn't like you… You're an arrogant jerk who is a natural leader. Not a guy who gets all mushy and cry… you have to be strong and face your feelings for what they are…"

He was quiet for a second but looked into Marco's eyes. "Marco… do you even realize I'm talking about you. I like you…" Marco nodded and hugged Jean again. Honestly Marco felt his heart stampeding in his chest but he was calm on the outside.

After that night Marco couldn't help but think what if that was a possibility, and he couldn't stop thinking about it for the past few days. "Its okay Jean… just don't cry over something such as liking me. Did you think I'd hate you, be disgusted with you?"

Jean nodded looking down at his lap. "You're right, even if you don't feel the same way you're not the type to go and hate anyone…" Marco smiled. "Let's go inside, you need to get some sleep. Remember twenty-two is just a closer year to getting wrinkles." Marco laughed getting out of the car.

"Wrinkles, at least I don't have a chubby belly." Jean scoffed following Marco. "Hey people think the chubby thing is cute. Also its not like I'm all that chubby its only a little chub, I still run every morning. I just love food too." Jean chuckled. "Not as much as Sasha though."

"No she's King of the food, Connie is the queen." Jean laughed making Marco smile wide. He loved hearing that unique laugh of his. He wanted to hear it forever.

The day went by quickly like the last month had. From the moment Marco had met Jean till now had only been a month, He had imprinted on Jean and now he liked Marco. Though Marco wasn't to sure about how he felt. Sure Jean in the small amount of time had already learned everything about Marco and vise versa.

All he knew as of this moment was one thing. "Marco you're a wimp." Connie said daringly.

"How so?" He said crossing his arms. Connie and Sasha had come over that night with beer and Sasha and Jean didn't even give it ten minutes before they dove in. "You've never broken a rule, come on just drink, it's not like any one but us will find out." Sasha said poking at Connie's cheek. "I don't know… honestly I'd rather not drink at all.."

Jean had already drank two bottle of beer. "C'mon don't be an innocent child forever, take a risk." Sasha chimed in. "Yeah freckled Jesus let Connie take the wheel this time." Connie and Jean looked at each other in confusion.

"Internet user names. I'm freckled Jesus, and Sasha is Potato Girl." Sasha nodded taking another bottle. "Either way, Marco you should let loose once in a while. Its not like in two months you won't already be old enough to drink. I can't because Sasha needs a designated driver."

Sasha handed Marco the bottle. "It's not like it'll kill ya'" Marco gulped and looked at the bottle sternly. "Okay you know what.. Why not." Marco took the bottle and for the first time in his life he broke a rule.

So quickly updating again. Been staying up for the past few days just editing and finishing up these past two chapters. I honestly don't know how I feel about this. Maybe its good? Maybe its bad? What do you think? (Next chapter will have a drunk Jean and Marco and maybe a little bit something more... just wait and read)

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fanfiction are owned by me, they are owned by the creators of the anime/manga of Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan. I am merely showing my fan support for a ship pertaining to the anime and manga and my support of the show.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay you know what.. Why not." Marco took the bottle and for the first time in his life he broke a rule. He took a sip and cringed slightly, the liquid burned his throat and made him gasp for air.

"God damn…" Marco muttered shaking his head. "Adults made it seem more tasteful." Jean patted Marco's back. "It's better after the second drink your first time honestly." Marco just went with it and just kept quietly drinking the beer.

After he started the second one he could feel the effects. He began laughing and got more comfortable. "Hey Marco-" Jean began but the freckled boy quickly shouted. "Polo!" Laughter erupted among the four.

Sasha felt like dancing and started sliding across the kitchen floor with Connie. Marco and Jean just sat on the couch and watched, so instead of joining the two who were acting as children, they talked.

"You don't seem like you've had a lot of alcohol, how many bottles have you had?" Jean asked him after a minute. "Two. Why?" Jean shrugged, you could clearly see his cheeks were tinted with the fact he had been drinking the liquids.

"You're just not acting like someone who would have drunk for the first time in his life." "Oh?" Marco inquired seemingly wanting more information on the matter. "Like Sasha, suddenly she feels the need to be childish and slide across the kitchen floor." So he didn't act the same as others, oh well Marco let the thought slip away from his mind.

Soon there after Sasha and Connie went back to sitting with the other two. " Connie are you Sasha's designated driver, you haven't touched the beer." He nodded and they began to talk about why Connie was Sasha's driver instead of vise versa.

The four did nothing but talk and laugh. Soon they began to share embarrassing things about each other. "Marco has Freckles everywhere" Connie began. "I mean everywhere." Marco blushed and quickly shrieked. "No! Also Connie you wouldn't know if I had freckles everywhere." "

Connie smirked with Sasha. "Maybe Mina told us." They said in unison. Marco got quiet and felt his stomach drop. "She wouldn't have known either…" The two began to regret saying what they did.

"I may know." Every one looked at Jean. "How would you know? " Marco asked. "I have seen you come out of the bathroom with only a small towel wrapped around your hips. You don't leave much to the imagination."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "Wh-What?" Jean said after the silence went for too long. They all gave each other glances before Connie and Sasha busted out laughing, "W-Well! Jean… He…" Marco couldn't think of anything very embarrassing about Jean.

The only thing that he could think about that may embarrass Jean would embarrass himself as well. Jean likes Marco and that's the only thing that would make Jean embarrassed.

"Can't think of anything?" Sasha asked and Marco shook his head in reply. "He hasn't told me anything embarrassing about him, nor has anything embarrassing happened. I guess." Marco could see Jean giving him a weird look.

Connie flipped open his phone. "Okay well before anything embarrassing about me comes out its late. Sasha we should be going." Sasha whined but complied with him. Marco held the door for them as they gathered their stuff and left.

"Connie don't let her get you pulled over." Connie retorted back about something but Marco couldn't hear. He just nodded and closed the door after waving good-bye to the two.

When the door was closed an awkward silence fell. "Uh… thanks for… ya'know not telling them what happened in the car a few nights ago." Marco shook his head. "No, no it's fine that would've been a bit embarrassing for me too."

Jean stood up and walked over to Marco who was still at the door. He stood there awkwardly before hugging Marco. Marco's eyes widened at the gesture and he felt gauche, which he usually didn't feel like, and he hugged Jean back.

"I could tell it pained you when they brought up Mina…" Marco felt his palms curl into fists. "and I'm sorry about that… I hate to see you in pain…" Hearing the crack in Jean's voice, Marco looked down at him. "You okay?" Jean shook his head. "I'm sorry to suddenly ask but… Marco do you like me?"

Marco was taken back by the question. "What do you mean, of course I like you." Jean shook his head again. "No I mean, do you like me… like the way I like you." Marco got quiet. His head was starting to feel jumbled, did he like Jean?

Yes? No? He didn't know. Of course they were friends and Marco hated to see Jean with other people, he got really jealous. Yet Marco didn't know if he liked Jean in that way. He is confused, so very confused.

Marco closed his eyes as he tried to unscramble the thoughts in his head. Jean was facing the crook of Marco's neck, he was holding him tightly. Marco's eyes flew open as he felt something that made shivers run down his spine.

Jean left a few nips on Marco's neck. His fists curled up more slightly tugging on Jean's shirt. His brain scrambled more, what was going on, why wasn't he telling him to stop, why did it feel good?

Marco could feel Jean's teeth softly running over the sensitive skin of his neck. He could feel the two snake bites, Jean had pierced into the skin underneath his lips, smooth over the spot Jean had moved over.

Everything was slow yet moving at the speed of light. Minutes felt like hours, yet those minutes were milliseconds. Jean's hands wander lower and lower down Marco's back. "J-Jean.." The moment he said the others name he received another soft bite. He let out a small noise, something raw and deep. The bites felt good but Marco didn't know.

Jean began to leave kisses instead of bites, and kissed his way up to Marco's jaw line. He looked into Marco's eyes and leaned forward. That soft feeling of Jean's lips sent a horde of butterflies swarming through Marco's stomach.

Jean and Marco's lips parted for a second before Marco pulled Jean back, kissing him hastily. He was confused but at the same time it was all clear what he wanted. He realized in a single kiss that Jean made him just as happy as Mina did.

The two were laughing like idiots as they kissed and stumbled to get to either one of the bed rooms. They pushed their way into Jean's room and then Marco felt nervous.

How do guys even do it… He blushed when he thought about asking Jean, he knew how guys had sex but... Marco mumbled to himself calling himself stupid. Jean smiled at the freckled man. "You're cute."

That made Marco blush more, but he didn't say anything. Marco sat down on Jean's bed still saying nothing. Jean smirked and pulled off his shirt in one quick motion, then he pushed Marco against the bed.

Marco blushed deeper and felt his heart jolt. Jean looked at Marco for a second before he kissed him sweetly. "Hope I didn't scare you." Jean said pulling away. "N-No you didn't.." Jean smiled and gave Marco a small kiss on his cheek.

Jean pulled off Marco's shirt messing up Marco's hair quite a bit. He then proceeded to leave kisses and bites all over Marco's neck and shoulders. His hands roamed over Marco's chest and stomach, causing his muscles to flinch and twitch under Jean.

The door crept open and that made both Marco and Jean jump, Felix came pouncing in. "Oh just lil' Felix…" Jean said sighing in relief. "Oh, here let me take him to the living room." Marco said moving to get off the bed. "No I'll do it." Jean slowly walked over to the kitten and picked him up, leaving Marco alone in Jean's room.

'Oh god I'm an idiot.' Marco thought, he didn't want to ruin the friendship he had with Jean but… "Gosh darn." Marco muttered. "Oh no, 'gosh darn', looks like 'freckled Jesus' is upset." Jean jokingly said.

Marco looked down. "Something wrong Marco?" He moved over to the bed and tipped Marco's face so he could look him in the eyes. "Damn it if it's my fault tell me. I'm sorry if I pushed you to quickly I didn't mean-" Marco put a finger to Jean's lips.

"I don't know.." Jean blinked processing the words. "…Don't know… if you like me, is that it?" Marco sadly nodded. Jean bit his lip thinking it over. "Sorry Jean… I just don't want our friendship to be ruined." He looked at Jean and felt his chest get heavier and heavier.

"You're not obligated to do anything, you can say no. You can tell me to stop, you can kick me out." Marco's jaw dropped and he felt angry. "Why would you say that?" Marco almost yelled at him. "Because I'm obviously making you uncomfortable."

"You're a selfish idiot." Jean gave Marco a blank look. Marco never called Jean anything like that before. "You never think of others and wait for them to tell you how they feel. Jean I like you, I honestly do but I don't know if I love you. I don't know if I could ever love anyone ever again."

Silence fell as tears began to well up in Marco's eyes. "Marco… I'm sorry…" "I don't know if I could commit to someone and lose them like I did Mina… If I lost you… I'd die…" Jean hugged Marco tightly. "I'm sorry.. I have been selfish.. Marco do you even want to.. do that with me?"

"I don't know.." Jean nodded understanding. "but… I won't deny it… felt good." Jean laughed loudly moving away from him. "I didn't even do anything yet, have you honestly never done anything sexual ever, at all?"

Marco blushed looking over the two shirts on the faded carpet. "No…" Jean chuckled. "You're to innocent for you own good, being innocent can be so adorable." "I'm not a kid, I know how things work." Jean lean close to Marco's face, making the freckled man blush deeper. "But you don't know how it feels, not even when you're doing it by yourself."

Marco looked around avoiding Jean's gaze. No Marco had never done that by himself either, he never touched himself or anyone else. Nor had he honestly thought about it. "So to get back to the main question, do you even want to try to have sex?"

Marco blushed from ear to ear thinking about doing anything so risqué, yet he nodded. "If you think you cant do it, or even if you just want to stop, tell me. I don't want to push you, remember none of this is your obligation."

Jean trailed his tongue up Marco's neck on the right side, seeing as he already bit and kissed the left. His right hand rubbed the inner side of Marco's thigh inching further and further upwards. Marco covered his mouth so only whimpers could be heard.

Marco's stomach flexed as the tingling sensation of butterflies fluttering kept going. Jean's free hand removed Marco's hand from his mouth so he could kiss him. Jean unbuttoned and unzipped Marco's pants, and said with a wink. "Could you take them off for me, so I don't look like an idiot?"

Marco nervously got off the bed and took off his pants but kept his boxers on. "Them too." Jean smirked pointing to the last article of clothing Marco was wearing. "I'm… um…" "Self conscious?" Jean asked and Marco nodded quickly.

"I'm sure you look normal down there, but if you're shy we can take it slower." Marco sat back down on the bed as Jean took of his trousers. "I-I want you to take them off." Marco said to Jean, covering his face as to not be looked at.

"If that's what you want." Jean moved over to him and ran his hand up Marco's leg. He looked at Marco with a weird expression. "What, is something wrong?" Marco asked. "Do you, ya'know, shave your legs?" Marco pressed his lips together before speaking.

"Yeah… I like the smooth feeling… sorry if that freaks you out…" "No not really, it's just different. Not a bad different either." Jean said trying to reassure him. He rubbed his thumb on the soft skin of his thigh.

Jean looked at Marco seeing he still looked embarrassed, so he pulled up the blanket covering them up to their shoulders. "I promise I won't look unless I have to, until you're comfortable with it." Marco looked thankfully at Jean, silently agreeing to the term.

Jean rubbed circles over the hem of Marco's boxers before slowly removing them. He kept eye contact with Marco, keeping his promise. Once he removed the last piece of clothing he softly touched the base of Marco's penis.

Marco let out a sort of low groan as Jean slowly stroked from base to tip. With one hand Jean took out his snake bites. "Wh-What are you doing." Marco asked breathlessly. "I'm just taking them out, I always do before I sleep."

"Oh." Marco felt embarrassed and tried to focus his eyes elsewhere. Jean pushed his thumb under the head of Marco's penis. Marco moaned softly and covered his mouth, curiosity got the better of him and he looked down at Jean's hand.

His stomach flexed again at the sight, to be doing so lewd and to watch was so foreign to him. Jean seemed to know exactly where to touch, only using one hand. He was experienced at the task, very, very experienced.

Jean's free hand moved Marco's hand away from his face, as he had done before. "Don't hide that beautiful voice from me now, sweet heart." Marco closed his eyes and leaned onto Jean's shoulder. He moaned in a low and raw way, and so close to Jean's ear.

Marco could feel pressure building in his lower stomach when Jean stopped touching him. He looked at him when he leaned over to his night stand. "What are you doing now?" "Marco… I don't want to hurt you but the first time always does."

He blinked as Jean said that. "Oh… are we going to be…" He gulped. "Doing that now?" Jean nodded and pulled something out of the drawer. "You'll just have to relax and we'll take it slow at first."

Marco felt nervous as Jean ripped the small square bag, which concealed a condom. "You okay?" Marco gulped again. "Uh-huh." "Nervous? Scared?" Jean asked as he removed his boxers. Marco focused on the small pile of clothes. "Uh-huh…"

Jean kissed Marco's forehead. "It's okay to be nervous and uneasy your first time. Remember we can always stop and try again when you feel ready." Marco knew that, he knew Jean wouldn't mean to hurt him. He knew that well.

The lubricating liquid Jean had put on his fingers, was cold and made Marco shudder. Jean chuckled softly at that and smiled at him sweetly. "Just relax." He rested his head on the pillow and breathed out slowly.

Jean smiled and reached his free hand to hold Marco's right hand. Marco felt his heart swell and he grinned to himself.

Jean slid the blue condom over his cock and readied himself in front of Marco. He grabbed a hold of Marco's thighs to give him leverage, and asked. "You ready, or do you want to wait?" Marco responded quickly. "R-Ready as I'll ever be."

Jean quickly pushed his way in and Marco gasped. Pain shot up his spine and he gripped tightly on the sheets. "Relax, Marco just breathe." Marco tried to breathe calmly but he just ended up gasping wildly again. "We can stop." Marco shook his head. "Okay… Breathe in through your nose out through your mouth, calm down."

Jean leaned over and rested his forehead on Marco's. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you and don't think you're obligated to do this with me." Marco laughed nervously. "It's not as painful as I thought it be, but still stings. That's all.." Jean smiled softly and kissed Marco.

"Sorry." Jean kept apologizing as he slowly moved in and out of Marco. Marco made grunting noises which slowly turned into to moans. "J-Jean." He moaned out as Jean thrust deeper into him.

The room filled with the moans from the two, and soon Jean began to even murmur Marco's name. He went back to stroking Marco, gaining more groans and lewd sounds from the freckled man.

Marco gasped and groaned feeling the pressure building back up in the pit of his lower stomach. "M-Marco.." Jean moaned as he thrust quickly in and out of Marco. Marco reached his arms around the slightly shorter man trying to hold him closely.

Jean's breath fell heavy, moaned Marco's name, gave a few more deep thrusts into him, and came. Not so long after Marco dug his nails into Jean's shoulder blades and he experienced his first orgasm.

The room was silent except for the breaths bouncing off the walls back into the ears of the two. Jean kissed Marco's forehead and then his lips. Marco felt exhausted and his throat was dry.

"Need anything?" Jean asked fifteen minutes after the two had put pajamas on. "Water, a tall glass of water." Marco said causing Jean to chuckle. "Oh, so you could say, you're thirsty." Jean wiggled his eye brows.

Marco burst out laughing, and between gasps and giggles he said. "I'm sorry, you caught me off guard with that." Jean smiled and got out of the bed to get Marco the cup of water.

When he came back Marco was comfortably covered up by the blanket. "Are you sleeping in here tonight?" Jean asked looking at the alarm clock on night stand. "If you'll let me." Marco said taking the glass and gulping down the water.

Jean got into the bed and snuggled up, holding Marco in his arms. He kissed Marco's forehead and whispered. "Goodnight sweet heart." In which Marco smiled and whispered back. "Sleep well."

The two slept soundly that night.

Yet when the light hit Jean's eyes the next morning, he looked around to realize something that made his stomach drop.

Jean woke up alone that next morning.

Oh garsh don't kill me for the ending. Yeeeeeeaaaahhh so smut and its probably not even good smut. So yeah. Where is Marco? And will either of them remember all of what happened the night before? Will I stop being a little shit, probably not. I'll try to post chapter 5 soon. Also another thing! If you read these don't think everything is all happy in this fic, Marco gets in trouble and Jean can't do anything but wait. Ye spoilers. Okay well have a nice day/night. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fanfiction are owned by me, they are owned by the creators of the anime/manga of Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan. I am merely showing my fan support for a ship pertaining to the anime and manga and my support of the show.


	5. Chapter 5

Marco opened his eyes slowly and he yawned. He wiped away the tears that formed from the stretching of his jaw. The body next to him shifted slightly and he looked to that direction.

Jean's hair was messier than it was on a daily basis. He smiled and moved Jean's arm from being around his waist. He softly maneuvered out from under the cover and blushed slightly remembering the night before events.

He leaned over the bed trying his best not to disturb the sleeping man and kissed his forehead. He quickly and quietly left the room and was stopped when he saw Felix trying to go into Jean's room.

"No, no. He needs to sleep Felix, let's not bother him." Marco scooted the kitten out of the door way closing the door as he did.

Marco started the water and undressed putting his clothes in its respected hamper. He held his hand under the faucet waiting for the water to heat up. Once the water was warm enough he pulled the shower diverter and stepped in.

His mind wrapped up and collected all that happened the night before. A man had come into his life over a small encounter, became his roommate, and wriggled his way into a soft spot within Marco's heart.

He thought he had kept a good enough distance from people that they wouldn't be able to get 'that' close to him, like she once was. He never did that with anyone and never thought about it, he never felt like that towards anyone.

Not even Mina made him feel that way. He faced the shower head and let the water hit his closed eye lids. Maybe he was delusional? Maybe its because he had consumed alcohol? There is no way he could even come to love Jean, right?

"… right?" Marco rubbed shampoo into his short hair and quickly washed his body, rinsing himself off. He turned off the water and reached for a towel that hung on the rack. Marco pulled the white towel into the shower and dried himself off.

He looked at his blurred figure in the mirror above the sink. If you did not love him… why did you kiss his forehead? Marco shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his mind.

He tiptoed to his room and grabbed some clothes and tiptoed back into the bathroom. Good he didn't seem to have woken up Jean. He got dressed and dried his hair. He hung back up his towel when he was finished in the bathroom, and went into the kitchen.

Jean stood in front of the sink. He was staring out the window as if he was deep in thought. Marco went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle that he refilled with water every day. Jean still didn't look his way. He got a plain bagel out of the bread pantry.

The fuck, why won't he look at me? Does he not realize I'm here? Marco questioned himself and made a rather loud noise by moving one of the chairs to sit down at the table. Still nothing. Marco felt irritated, but why? Why did Jean not noticing him annoy him so much?

Marco was about to speak when Jean turned swiftly and gazed softly at him. "Hey Marco do…" Jean cleared his throat and his gaze fell to his feat. "do you remember what happened last night?"

What? Wait, what the hell? No! No way he just asked that! Marco stayed quiet. He forgot?! He forgot all of it?! How could he forget that?! He sighed feeling his heart being pulled out of his throat.

"We got drunk, right?" Marco asked. Hide it? No shouldn't we talk about this? Jean nodded, turned, and looked back out the window. Silence fell and Marco thought to himself. If he forgot… then so will I…

Jean chewed on his cheeks. He quickly walked to his room and laid down on his bed. "Fuck…" Tears stung the corners of his eyes. Marco went to his room put on some shoes and left his phone on the nightstand. He left without saying a word. A bagel sat on the table, not even a bite taken out of it.

Jean pushed his head into a pillow and began to cry, why was he crying? Why didn't he just ask Marco if he remembered the fact they had sex? He couldn't move from his bed and soon he had cried so much his eyes began to slowly close.

Marco had forgotten his umbrella, maybe it was on purpose he had forgotten it. He just felt his heart ripping itself apart. He couldn't even think straight, he just kept walking and falling deeper and deeper into something he felt only once before. It was just a little different, but it is so close to what he felt back then… when Mina died. Was it… depression?

Jean opened his eyes. They were hard to open, he cried himself until he fell asleep. "Marco forgot… but… I have to tell him. I can't take something so special and feel like shit because he can't remember." He got up and walked to Marco's room and looked in.

Not here, he went to the bathroom, not here either. He walked out of the hall way, not in the kitchen or living room. He felt panicky, how long had he been asleep? He looked at the digital clock on the microwave. It read out 1:30 pm.

"God damn it!" He went to his room and picked up his phone and sent a text to Marco. One minute, five, ten. He called him. He heard buzzing in the next room and dropped his phone on the bed after pressing end.

No! No! where could he have gone? Jean slipped on his shoes and a jacket. Once he reached the front door he saw it, the umbrella Marco had left behind. He stuffed it into his jacket pocket and left.

It had been lightly raining but suddenly it began to down pour and thunder. Where could Marco be? The coffee shop was closed today due to it being Sunday. The library closes in a few hours.

Jean ran in the rain to the library, he didn't even bother to pull up his hood to keep a little dry. He stumbled and panted as he ran. He didn't stop until he would reach the library.

Once at the library he went into and looked around. "May I help you? Oh my you're soaked!" Krista exclaimed from behind the counter. "I-Is Marco… here?" Jean asked as he gasped for oxygen and water dripped off his face onto the floor.

She shook her head. "No, did something happen?" Jean felt his stomach twist, he was going to be sick. "Do you know where he might be?" She shook her head. "Sorry, I don't."

He thanked her and ran back out into the rain. There was no one out and there was hardly

any traffic. He ran through the streets searching for him. He had to see him! He had to tell him! "Marco!"

Time felt to have stopped. Yet Jean had been already searching for thirty minutes, he was soaked to the bone and shivering. He slowed down unable to run anymore. There weren't many places Marco liked to go, they all were in walking distance of the library.

Jean was about to turn around when he saw someone move. He swiftly turned to his left to see the park. He quickly walked in, looking around someone stood underneath a gazebo. There he stood, he was snapping pictures.

Jean ran over loosing his breath quickly. "M-Marco!" He turned to see Jean quickly running up to him. "Wh-What are you doing it's pouring out here?!" Jean rested his hands on his knees and gulped down air. "You're soaked Jean! You'll catch a cold, or worse-!"

"I had to see you!" Marco stopped and looked at Jean. "We… last night we-don't hate me but we-" Marco knew what he was trying to say. Oh, I'm the idiot, he thought.

"I know…" Jean looked up at him. "Wait you know? You didn't forget?" Marco felt embarrassed. "I'm a fucking idiot.. I'm so sorry Jean… I thought you forgot and I just ran away from my problems and I'm-"

Jean hugged Marco tightly. "I felt like a fucking asshole! I-I cried, feeling shitty, for taking something special and you not being able to remember!" Marco felt the water soak into his clothes. He didn't care about it, he hugged Jean back. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I made you feel like that. I'm sorry"

Jean felt stupid, Marco felt stupid. They just stood there underneath the gazebo hugging and suddenly they both burst into tears. "W-Wait'll Sasha hears about this." Marco sniffled smiling at Jean. "Connie will probably poke fun at us." "Yeah.."

Marco felt something hard pushing into his thigh, he blushed. "Uh… what's poking into me?" Jean blink and pulled Marco's umbrella out of his pocket. Marco stared at it blankly. "If you had my umbrella… why didn't you use it?" Jean felt his face heat out of embarrassment. "I forgot I had it…" Marco laughed at Jean, and they walked home.

A sneeze. A gasp for air, another sneeze. Even with the umbrella they were soaked down to the bone and shivering. They both got out warm clothes and quickly changed. For summer to be right around the corner today was rather cold.

Marco was snuggled underneath a blanket when Jean came back out to the living room. An awkward aura filled the space around them. Jean sat next to the bundled up Marco, and felt like he couldn't speak. "So…" Marco started but went quiet again. They couldn't look at each other, not even a small side glance. "Marco… I…" Jean couldn't form the words.

Jean felt his heart swell like it would've burst out of his chest, when Marco's hand slowly entwined their fingers. Marco was blushing and stared straight forward, eyes glued to the T.V. Jean thought to himself, you can do this. He took a deep breath and let the words escape their cage.

"Marco, I know we've overstepped a boundary. We did something people who are just friends usually don't do…" He turned to look seriously at Marco. "I'm asking this because I want to restart, I want to have another chance. I want you to want that instead of being drunk and doing that."

Marco hesitantly looked at Jean, he was shaking like he was scared. His face said otherwise, his eyes were lit up and he had a soft calm smile. "Marco… will you go out with me." Marco turned to the lump of fur next to him. He began to rub behind the kitten's ear.

"If we do this… I don't know if we could ever go back to being just friends…" Jean gripped Marco's hand. "I know.. That sort of thing is really hard to do." Marco turns his attention back to Jean. "Hey.. Promise me something."

Jean looked at him sternly. "Anything." "You won't hate me if I can't do something so small as…" Jean waited for Marco to finish his sentence but he didn't. Oh, this is about Mina isn't it.. Jean understood. "I'd never hate you."

"Are you sure you want me to be your boyfriend. I'm boring and I usually go by the rules." Marco said looking down at their laced fingers. "Yes, I'm perfectly sure." Marco gulped down a knot in his throat. He turned back to the sleeping Felix. "O-Okay… then… I-I'll be your boyfriend…"

They sat there for about an hour just holding hands awkwardly, when Marco suddenly spoke. "You know Jean, I woke up this morning in your bed. I mean we slept in there together last night, so wouldn't I have asked why I was sleeping in your room with you if I didn't remember last night?"

Jean's jaw dropped and he looked at Marco. "Oh my God, why didn't I think of that?" He slapped his face in to his palm and made a groaning noise. "I guess it maybe because when you woke up I wasn't there?" Marco inquired. "Yeah… I was probably just caught up in the moment of the situation… sorry."

Jean leaned over and hid his face in the blanket around Marco. "Nah! It is totally fine! Everything was sorted out." He smiled at Jean, who was peeking at him through the small space between the blanket and his face. Jean just pushed his face back into the blanket and held Marco's hand.

They were a couple of idiots. From now one they should be more honest with themselves. But that can sometimes be hard, as Marco would soon find out.

Wounds that haven't fully healed can be reopened. And wounds that have healed in harsh rough manners leave terrible scars…

Wow that took me a long time to get updated. I'm so sorry for not updating as soon as I wanted... I've been having a rough time. I went through writers block and then I got depressed. I'm fine now so don't worry too much! I'll start making a chart of days I should update during the months qwq I'm sorry. I just hope you guys keep reading and enjoying my work, no matter how bad I think it is. If you out there love it then I'll keep working on it!

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fanfiction are owned by me, they are owned by the creators of the anime/manga of Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan. I am merely showing my fan support for a ship pertaining to the anime and manga and my support of the show.


End file.
